Snow fall
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: JohnxAbigail. One-shot. Sorry it's really short.  3


AN : This song-fic was inspired by the fact that there is really only one JohnxAbigail fanfiction on here,

the fact that they are one of my favorite pairings andddddd Nate of course!

Also the fact that Massachusetts got slammed by snow yesterday...so last night I looked out the window and saw icles as the snow fell hard and it made me want to write something about a snowstorm.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

RDR, characters, names, ect belong to Rockstar.

Takes place after the game, only John doesn't die.

* * *

Abigail hiked up her skirt higher attempting to see through the white out which was impossible.

`` Jack! John! `` she tried to shout through the storm but it was a failure. In the close distance near the barn, she spotted a shadow of what looked like a person.

She ran towards the barn, her boots sinking through the sticking new fallen snow which was a few inches high already. Upon arriving, the realized the person was Uncle.

`` Uncle! Where's John or Jack! ``

He turned.

`` Whaddya say Abb? ``

`` WHERE'S JOHN YOU OLD BASTARD! ``

`` OH JOHN! HE WENT DOWN TO BRING THE COWS TO PASTURE WITH JACK! ``

`` Why in Gods name is he bringing them out in this! Gimmie that horse! I'm going for them! ``

She ran into the barn and saddled the closest mare, shoving her boot into the sturrup she mounted the horse, turned it around and galloped out of the barn and past the house down to the field where the cows went to pasture.

There wasn't anyone out on the road today due to the heavy snow and right now she wished she was inside by the warm fire with a cup of cocoa but that didn't seem possible with her bull headed husband and son who took right after his father.

A few very freezing minutes later she arrived at the pasture she saw shadows of the cows and then two shadows which she assumed were Jack and John.

She rode the horse closer, it neighed.

`` Jack! John! ``

Both shadows turned, upon getting closer she found she was right. John was standing near Jack as they watched the cows, covered in snow.

`` Are you both idiots! Get these cattle back to the house now before you get stuck out here and freeze to death! `` She slapped both of her men upside the head.

`` Alright Darlin'. `` John said, rubbing his head.

`` Ow. `` Jack rubbed his head as well.

`` Now let's getta move on now! `` She turned her horse around as John and Jack jumped back up on theres and they hearded the cows back to the farm. Abigail made it back before them, hitching her horse into the barn and removing it's saddle. She ran through the snow into the house.

Uncles was already waiting there with an open bottle of whiskey which he was chugging out of.

`` When's dinner? ``

`` Whenever you get out of my way. `` She slapped him across the head as well, heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she heard the door open again, a gust of wind and some snow fell in to reveal her husband and song standing together, red in the face and covered in snow.

She handed both of them a towel and pointed to the kitchen.

`` Now let this be a lesson to you both. I set the hot watter for a bath, Jack you go first. `` Uncle was sitting at the kitchen table eyeing the medium sized metal tub which they kept in a closet. It was now sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor filled with hot water that was still steaming.

Jack removed his clothes and slowly got in. Abigail handed him a towel.

`` Now wash up and make sure you get behind yer ears and such now. `` She turned her attention back to the boiling pot of stew on the stove. John came and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

`` What are we havin' ? ``

`` Deer stew but if you had been outside any longer we'd be having John Marston stew. ``

He snickered. `` And I'd probably die either way with your cookin' Abigail. ``

She glared knives at him, sitrring the stew.

Sometime later Jack finished, dryed, dressed, and headed off to his room to read a book.

John then removed his own clothes and took a seat in the metal tub as well after Abigail had dumped the water and re-filled it. She handed him a new towel.

`` Wash up well John. I don't need to be sleepin' near a smelly hillbilly.``

`` We do that enough with Uncle. `` She smiled a bit before finishing the stew and pouring some into four bowls.

She sat the tea kettle with some water for some hot cocoa before passing out a spoon for each.

After John finished his bath, she dumped the water and washed the tub out before placing it back into the closet.

Uncle joined the three for dinner.

After the supper that surprisingly didn't kill them, Abigail washed the dishes and settled down near the fire in the living quarters with a cup of hot cocoa. John sat next to her and Jack had fallen asleep in his room reading his book.

Uncle came out of his room and wandered to the door.

`` Where are you goin' Uncle? `` John looked over his shoulder, Abigail glanced over as well.

`` Out to the saloon. I need me a girl tonight! ``

And with that he ran out the front door. Abigail turned back to John.

`` That means we have the house practically to ourselves. ``

He nodded before leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss to her lips. She placed her hot cocoa down onto the table, turning her full attention to her husband.

John and Abigail made sweet love in their house on Beechers hope that night as the snow cascaded down and covered the land.

* * *

End.


End file.
